Endless Summer
by TooToo
Summary: Imprinting, the most complicated wolf trait, jumbled Sarah Black's -Jacob & Nessie's daughter- and Randy Uley's lives. Will everything be okay? Or will fate disagree with the legends? -Now COMPLETE-
1. Milestone

A/N: Here it is! The short story you've wanted ;)

I haven't written a prologue...yet. But, to think about it, I've never written a prologue here lol.

So, before the beginning of the chapter, I'll give you a brief summary of what happened _before_, which whoever who's read my Renesmee Cullen Series [Rising Sun & Shooting Stars], won't probably need...unless you, well, forgot :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's. Everything else that you recognize from the Twilight Saga is owned by Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Summary

Sarah Rose Black is the daughter of Renesmee and Jacob Black, and the twin sister of Colby Thomas Black. She's tall and tan (her skin tone is a couple of shades lighter than her father), with gray eyes (Like the old Sarah Black, Jacob's late mother) and thick, long wavy black hair. She has her father's temper and her mother's stubbornness; nobody can trust her with her actions when she's emotional. Her power, which is believed to be from the vampire side of the family, is quite amazing and unique; she can move/stop anything and anyone with a strength of a hundred vampires. She's also a shape-shifter, like her father, brother, uncles and Leah.

Sarah experienced a lot during the third year of her life, when she looked more like a sixteen-year-old, including high school, her very first boyfriend, her very first trip to Europe, her very first heartbreak and, well, a very painful trip to the once-were Volturi. After that tragic fight, they were officially destroyed, and no one else, beside the guard in Italy, knows anything. She had also experienced imprinting on little Randy Uley, son of Sam and Emily Uley, when he was three-years-old, too. The only difference is that he actually looked his age then.

Years passed and they grew up together, as brother/sister, then as best friends. That was where their relationship...stopped [Temporarily though] because she offered him no answers to his curious questions about her regular absence, he also told her that he hated her for it. Imagine that.

Sarah, in addition to her power to move things, shares a very special and private connection with her brother, in which they can exchange thoughts freely, but whatever they allow only, like Alphas of different packs, exactly. But, they can do it anytime, at any place as long as they're in the same _form._

Colby Thomas Black is her twin, who also has another power which is in a way similar to his mother's, but more powerful; he can project thoughts 'wirelessly'. Colby has the same skin tone as his twin sister, but his grandfather's, Edward's, emerald green eyes. He also inherited the color of his hair from his grandmother, Bella, but its silkiness from his father, Jacob. Colby could be described as responsible, and more mature than his sister, even if he's a little messy with his room and the way he looks, but he's the calm and collected one, like Renesmee, to some extent. He took responsibility of the whole wolf pack and became the rightful Alpha when he was about twelve, but looked like a twenty-something young man (Jacob still phased every now and then to keep his immortality).

At his third year as well, Colby experienced love and betrayal on the hands of a half-breed that turned out to be with the Romanians, who wanted to kill the Volturi, resulting in the whole battle. He also experienced the feeling of almost losing someone extremely important to him, his sister.

Colby lived freely afterward, dating every female in the state and hanging around like the king of his own world (Who can blame him?) until he imprinted on a barely-teen girl named Alison. And, boy, did she change his attitude.

* * *

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face, it haunts my once-pleasant dreams  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me  
_

_[Evanescence - My Immortal] _

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Randy Uley_

La Push, WA, was covered by a huge sponge people dared call sky. What sky? It didn't even look like the ones I saw in coloring books. When I was a little kid, I used to color the sky gray then get scolded by the teacher, claiming I didn't know anything about anything. She was the one who needed glasses; the skies are always gray. Weird.

The wind blew on the shore of the ocean, and every person who decided to come to First Beach today shivered and began to leave gradually. I rolled my eyes; it wasn't that cold. I was perfect in my black T-shirt and sweat pants, those people were just too fragile, I thought.

I was tall, really tall, with muscles that I was extremely proud of (I am a boy, what do you expect me to think? I love being strong), but the look on my parent's, Sam and Emily Uley's, faces when they commented on my growth spurt was that of sadness. I had always wondered why, but never got the answer.

To think about it, I asked a lot of questions which received no answers whatsoever, like when I asked that girl, Sarah Black, my childhood best friend who looked much older than I was then, why she always disappeared at weird times and lied about her destination. Sarah was the only person I could open up with about how I felt about anything, more than anyone else in the world. But, since I told her I never wanted to see her again, she disappeared from my life.

I saw her brother, Colby, and her father, Jacob Black, around a lot, but never her. So, I was pretty sure she didn't move, but she stayed perfectly away from me. I had to admit, I was a little kid, I overreacted a bit; I should have given her space and privacy. But, no, I just had to ruin the only real friendship I had ever had.

But, no. I hated liars, and Sarah was one. I couldn't base a relationship of any kind on the only thing I hated the most in the world, lies. Especially Sarah; I used to trust her completely. It wasn't worth it. I kind of missed her presence, but not that much. I always had a Sarah in my mind, whom I tell everything like I used to. But my Sarah was flawless.

My Sarah never lied.

I let out a sigh I hadn't realized I was holding and decided to snap my mind out of this topic; everybody bugged me about talking to her about it but I never agreed, and they stopped after a while, thankfully. It was another weird thing about my parents how they sided with Sarah about this; weren't I their own son?

"Hey, big boy!" Bryce, Uncle Jared's son, called. Ever since my sudden growth, he had been calling me that. He was only 12, three years younger than me.

I looked at his direction, on my left. He had one of those, what I preferred to call them, the Seth-smiles. He just looked like Uncle Seth when he grinned, with no biological relation...I think. I wasn't sure; nearly everybody here formed one big, Quiluete family.

"Hey, Bee," I answered, removing the hand I had my head resting on and placing it on my knee instead, he sat down next to me. "How's everything?"

He snorted, "As weird as Hell," he commented, "Haven't you noticed? You've been getting those 'looks' lately. Creepy."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What looks?"

He leaned closer to whisper in my ears. "Your uncles have been commenting on how much you're getting taller," he explained, "Thus, the weird looks. What's up with them?"

I shrugged. "They're our uncles, they're always weird," I reasoned, "I have always wondered if they sell any large T-shirts around here," I tugged on my own shirt, "But, apparently, they do. But, for some reason, they practically never wear them," I pointed out. He laughed. "Weird indeed. It's our family, dude. They were born like that, get over it."

He took a deep breath. "I still bet there's something weirder than usual," he mumbled.

I half-smiled. "You're so on," I said, "Twenty bucks."

"You're on," he agreed. "But it has to be something really weird."

"Yeah, sure, sure." Another sentence I _loathed_ how I caught it from Sarah, but it never seemed to fade. It was like _something _had to always remind me of her.

Bryce laid back on the sand, facing the 'sky'. "So where's your girlfriend?" he asked, reminding me.

I frowned. "I'm supposed to meet her in a few, what time is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't four.

He glanced at his blue watch. "4:35," he announced and I groaned; Alyssa hated it when I was late. I was going to get some shouting today.

Alyssa was an average girl. I liked how she was smart and really, really cute. She had black hair that was usually loose around her face, and very light green eyes that matched the luck-bracelet she wore most of the time. She was only fourteen, but I found her mature. We've been dating for almost a month, but it never went past the compliments and a kiss every now and then. But, I appreciated her a lot...well, everything about her except her temper.

I decided I would run to the cliffs, which she had been extremely excited to visit, to meet her. I kept rehearsing what I would say on my way there.

'Sorry for being late; I couldn't keep track on time right'. Naw.

'I'm so, so, sorry. But the beach was-'. No.

'Sorry.' That's it.

She was laying on her back, her legs hanging dangerously on the cliff; any balancing problems could get her falling off. I didn't want to risk startling her, as I had been doing lately to everyone, so I cleared my throat from a distance. "Hey," I greeted.

She sat up and faced me, fixing her white jacket. I noticed how she didn't smile as usual. "Hi, Randy."

I frowned and sat beside her. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. She had told me that she wanted to talk to me.

She sighed and looked at her hands. I didn't need eye-contact to follow what she was about to say, so I gazed at the sun that was slightly visible behind the dark clouds. Slightly. "Okay, here it is," she mumbled, mostly to herself. I raised an eyebrow at her, now turning to see her expression for a clue. "We're moving away," she blurted out quickly.

I stared at her for a long time. "Excuse me, what?"

She stood up and I did the same, still baffled by the news. She was moving away? What?

"My family and I are moving back to Canada in two days," she announced, her voice merely a whisper.

I had to admit, to myself at least, that I didn't _love _her. But, it stung. Alyssa, apart from being my girlfriend for a long time now, was a good friend. Losing a friend seemed to hurt you, believe it or not. What I felt was different though; I wasn't sad, I was purely angry and hurt.

"You can't do that," my aggressive side that had made its first appearance muttered angrily. "You can't go away!" My tone was getting higher by the letter. She flinched and took a step back.

"Randy, what-?" she asked, stopping herself and covering her mouth with her hand, letting out a surprised, muffled sob. "I didn't mean to make you angry -I swear!"

I didn't let her finish; I couldn't let her finish. In less than a second I was shaking gradually, beyond any physical laws I had known of. Nobody shook that much because of anger. Alyssa's green eyes widened dramatically and she took a couple of steps back.

"I- I promise I'll call?" it sounded more like a question, as if she was trying to avoid getting me more angry. Did she think I would hurt her? I would never hurt a girl -ever.

And the thought made me even more furious than before, and the shaking got worse.

"You _know_ this isn't the time or the place to discuss this!" I yelled, "You could've told me over the phone, you could've just _left _without any warning? What are you trying to do?"

I had _no idea _what _I _was doing. I didn't even make sense, not to myself anyways.

"Randy!" I heard someone call from behind but I couldn't register who it was. I only saw red, and Alyssa running away, shouting several 'Oh God's and 'I'm sorry!' as she did. I was going to run after her when someone grabbed my from behind. As soon as she was out of my vision, the grip tightened and I couldn't control the anger anymore.

"What the Hell?!" I yelled, my tone alien to me.

That was when everything changed.

In less than a blink of an eye the person that was holding me and I fell off the cliff, the scenery around us blurring extremely quickly, as if I weighed a hundred tons. I couldn't react, I couldn't talk.

_Please, God. If I'm going to die, let mom take it easily. She would die from the news. _I thought.

_Oh, shut the Hell up, idiot. You're not going to die. _Uncle _Embry_'s voice said in my head. If I could freeze mid-air just to express my surprise, I would have, too bad the water was surrounding us. _Swim, you can. Not very well, but you can, come on._

The weirdness wasn't making me focus any more, he had to push me to the shore.

_That's it, welcome to the cult_, Uncle Embry...joked?

_Shut up, Embry, he's not doing so well. I knew he had no brains but I didn't think he could stay that silent for so long. _A familiar voice said with so much authority I wasn't used to, but it was the closest to Colby Black's voice. _Yes, that's me. And no, I'm not your biggest fan, so don't expect me to be._

What did I do?

_A lot of drama, _Uncle Quil answered. I was getting used to hearing more voices in my head, but I had no idea what that was. Maybe I had fainted and was imagining things.

_No, Uley, you're a werewolf-slash-shape-shifter, that's what's going on. _Colby elaborated.

_What?_

_

* * *

"And, why didn't anyone ever _tell me about this?" I asked dad. He sighed and shrugged.

"We hoped it would skip your generation, since there aren't as many vampires now as there used to be," he said, "But you _knew _about the legends, didn't you?"

I huffed, trying to get my anger under control; I didn't want to phase with mom around, now that I knew the reason behind her scars. "But nobody bothered to tell me that _you_ and my 'uncles' _were _wolves. Hell, some of them are still wolves!"

Mom didn't even bother to throw me a warning glare for my language. Instead, they both just sighed. "I know we-" I cut him off. Mom was still silent.

"_Nothing _you can say would ever make it up to me," I told them bluntly, "I had to find out I was a werewolf when I yelled at my girlfriend and fell off a cliff!" I walked outside the house to the pouring rain and ran towards the forest, my anger getting a better hold of me as I phased into the black wolf I was.

_Your patrols start tomorrow_, Colby pointed out. He seemed to be in his wolf form a lot. _Well, no, but I don't want to go home. _

_Why? _I asked curiously, my mind in no control of its questions.

_Because I hate the atmosphere there, _he pointed out, _the depression. Nobody has been in a good mood for a very long time now._

I could tell it was only us in this form. _Depression_?

His _rage _filled my brain, terrifying me for a minute. _Yes, depression; no thanks to you._

I stood where I was, at the edge of the forest where the trees met the grass, _What do I have to do with anything? What did I ever do to you, huh?_

And I wished I never asked that question.

_Flashback [Colby's Point Of View]_

_"What? What happened today?" I asked Sarah as she threw herself on the couch, not speaking a word. Today, she, supposedly, spoke to Randy about what had happened yesterday, when he confronted her about lying to him because of what she is. She didn't answer; she just held the cushion close to her chest, staring at the table. I got on my knees in front of her but she closed her eyes._

_"Leave me alone," she breathed, "Please, Colby, I'm begging you."_

_I balled my right hand into a fist; what else did he say? "Sarah, speak to me," I ordered, using my much-loved Alpha voice. _

_She took a deep, shaky breath. "He doesn't want to see me again," she mumbled, "He said he hated me so much he never wanted to see me."_

_I froze in my place, something that I had taken from the vampire side of the family. "What?" I exclaimed, "Are you sure he said that?"_

_"Positive," she muttered, her voice vibrating as she held in the sobs I knew she wanted to let out. "And he's not going to see me again, I can give him that much, right?" she was obviously trying to convince herself._

_"Sarah, you heard it in many different minds, you physically can't stay away from him," I tried to convince her, "You can speak to Sam and Emily tomorrow -maybe now. As soon as mom and dad come back from the hunting trip, we should go, okay?"_

_"No!" she snapped, opening her eyes to glare at me, "He won't be happy, and I simply don't want that. Just leave me alone, okay?"_

* * *

_She sat on the grass, her face plain, lifeless, just watching the wind blow them to the left and the right. She had been doing that a lot lately, since that day her imprint turned his back on her. I watched from my window as dad sat down beside her._

_"Come on, honey," he urged, "You have to eat, you're killing yourself!" It had been three days since she had anything in her systems, and she had been patrolling way more than she used to. We'd all been worried, and we didn't need to call Carlisle, who was with the rest of the Cullens in Canada, to know it's unhealthy for her. She was already looking paler, and she was much weaker even in her wolf form, it didn't need a genius._

_"I'm okay, don't worry about me," she repeated for the millionth time, "I don't want to eat, I'll just throw up." _

_Dad growled. "Sarah-" she cut him off, looking at him with her best puppy eyes._

_"I beg you," she whispered, "I'll eat when I feel like it, I promise. I won't starve myself to death."_

_He kissed the top of her head, "No," he decided, "You will eat right now, whether you like it or not." _

_She sighed. "But, Daddy-" _

_"No buts, come on."_

_

* * *

_

_"I'm not going to the bonfire, mom," Sarah decided, "I- I have to-"_

_"You don't have to do anything," mom insisted, "It's been a year, you have to get out and get some fresh air!" _

_"No!" she started shaking, losing control over her emotions for the fiftieth time and mom took a step back as she phased in a blink of an eye. She whined softly and got out of the door mom had opened for her; she knew she needed to run for a while; she did that a lot. _

_Dad, silent the whole time, ran after her, yelling at me not to follow them. That night passed pretty slowly, until dad came back later, carrying Sarah in her spare white dress that was always outside for emergencies. Her eyes were bloodshot and dad didn't flinch as she hit his chest._

_"Why didn't you leave me there?!" she whined, "I was better! It felt better!"_

_His face was fixed on an expressionless state. "I know how it's like, you're not running off, Sarah. I know it hurts, but it isn't happening." _

_"What?!" Mom and I exclaimed in one breath. "Running off? What do you mean?" I asked._

_Dad's eyes held more than hurt; it held grief. "As in staying in her wolf form for a while, a long while."_

_I turned to her with shock; I never thought she would do that. "You know what, Sarah? You're not phasing unless I tell you you're needed," I decided, "And if killing that kid is what it takes for you to finally snap out of this shit, then I'll do it."_

_She glared forcefully at me. "Colby," she warned._

_"I won't," I promised, "But know that I'll do anything to snap you out of this, even if it meant murder."_

_And I meant every letter._

_End Flashback [And back to Randy's POV]_

I stopped in my place, shocked. It had been over three years, and she was still hurt because of what I had said to her. How was that even possible? Why had she never gotten over me, over what happened?

For a second, I forgot about the reason I was in my wolf form, what my parents said and everything else in between; I was perplexed by what he had shown me. For some reason, it cut me, very deep, to see her suffer that much because of me. It made me regret every moment I had spent laughing while she was in pain. I was never a heartless person, but it affected me deeper than I thought possible.

I told her I hated her, I turned my back on her and I never agreed to talk to her, but she still cared. She never hated me.

What shocked me even more right then, one very important information Colby had just showed me.

_She's a wolf?_

_

* * *

_

I couldn't sleep that night; who would sleep with all that information bugging their head? Between my girlfriend's family's decision to move back to her home country, my phasing and what Colby had showed me, it was impossible to fall asleep. I didn't want to talk to her just yet; I needed time to comprehend it all.

I knew why she was forced to lie to me, and I knew it wasn't her fault she had to. She must have been forced to keep the secret by an order from her brother or father, whoever was the Alpha back then. She never willingly hid anything from me. I was simply wrong the whole time, it was my fault, and it was scaring me how I felt so much sympathy for her, when I hated her not twenty-four hours ago.

The sun still insisted to hide behind the clouds, as if trying to tease me. 'You wanted sunlight? Well, it's not there'. Mom had tried to talk to me an hour ago, but I wanted to stay alone, and she granted me that. I could feel dad downstairs, so I knew he wasn't at work today. Perfect; they decided to make this a family day, when I didn't want to talk to them about it at all.

Laying back on the bed was getting uncomfortable, so I stood up, facing my window. The rain was destroying everything dry in the state. It soothed me just listening to the light buzz the rain caused, forgetting about anything else, as if I put my brain on snooze; it needed it.

Not three minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. It pissed me off; what did they want now? "I said: please leave me alone!" I snapped.

Whoever was standing out there swallowed hard, and their heartbeat became faster. "R-Randy, it's me," she said quietly. "Sarah." Perfect; just perfect. It wasn't my day today.

I balled my hands into fists, "Sarah, please," I tried not to sound angry, "Now's really not the time."

She sighed, her breath shaking, reminding me of Colby's flashbacks. It hurt. "I know what happened," she breathed.

I ran hand through my hair. "How did you know?" I asked. "I thought-"

She cut me off. "I'm a werewolf, too," she announced, "Don't you know?" I knew, Sarah. I knew. But, I lied, shaking my head; it didn't sound like she expected me to know.

I slapped myself mentally for doing that; what was I doing? I was making the exact same mistake I was mad at her for. "That explains some stuff," I completed my lie.

"C-Can I come in?" she asked, her voice still shaky, nervous.

I sighed. I had to do this. "Come in," I granted, "You've been here before, it's not new to you." She spent a lot of time with me here, "You've been here when I was little."

She went in and closed the door, coming just a little closer to me. "Do you still hate me?" she whispered.

I could feel myself shake; I was mad at myself. She felt horrible. "I don't know," I admitted, "Now I know the reason you had to hide things from me," I mused, "I don't know what I think anymore."

"You know," she started, her voice an octave higher, but still low, "I was going to tell you the other day -when you said you didn't want to talk to me anymore-" I winced but turned to her.

"Against Alpha orders?" I asked, finally seeing her.

Standing in front of me was a beautiful woman. She looked different than the last time I saw her, not older, but different. Her eyes no more held the sparkle they used to hold, and she looked...thinner. I guessed that was my entire fault; she didn't eat as much now. I looked at her gray eyes directly as she looked at mine, after taking her time watching how much I had changed. It was magical how I felt my whole world shift, changing every logic I had ever known. Right then, nothing else mattered; a million ties tied me to that marvelous creature right in front of me, making the gravity of Earth extremely useless. I was ready to do anything for that girl, the girl that I had hurt so much. She was, simply, my universe, my world.

Her gray eyes widened the slightest bit, getting back a hint of the sparkle I had noticed it lost. "_Sarah_."

* * *

A/N: Okay, do I need to ask you this, really?

Please tell me what you thought of it, I won't update unless I get a decent number of reviews; if it's not worth it I'll just quit it and focus on my own story only.

Thanks ;)

xoxo


	2. Fragile

A/N: Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you liked the first chapter :) Here's the second one. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first, or more :D

On other news, Renesmee Cullen: Shooting Stars was officially nominated for an Indie Twific Award, Best Action/Drama Complete. I'm extremely happy :) I'll inform you guys when the voting starts, until then, visit their website; it has a lot of great stories nominated, I'm sure. The Indies has its reputation among Twilight Awards. Link is on my profile.

Oh, whenever I feel like lyrics of certain songs apply to the chapter, I'll put them here. But I can't promise you lyrics every chapter ;) I edited the first chapter to add some lyrics. Take a look at them if you want.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's. Everything else that you recognize from the Twilight Saga is owned by Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_You've been getting out of my way to agree  
Like you've been rubbing yourself all wrong  
Just to be somebody else's genie  
Catering to your disaster's every need  
Waiting to finally be set free _

_[Poets Of The Fall - Fragile]_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two_

_Randy Uley_

She stayed frozen right in front of me, her face holding a mixture of happiness and surprise, if not relief as well. Her name flowing in my mouth forced my heart to beat faster. Yes, I knew how cheesy that sounded -how unlike me- but it was the truth. It was hard to recognize what I had felt, exactly, at that moment; I was diverted between comforting her for everything that I had caused and telling her how much I had missed her.

What kind of a messed up freak was I?

I had never missed her. I was the one who pushed her away, and if I really did want her back, I would have asked about her, at least. But, my past with her wasn't of much importance now, was it? Because, right now, I wanted to hold her and hear her voice. I wanted to make her feel what I was feeling - that warm flood of an unknown emotion in me, making her presence pleasurable to me. I never wanted her to leave my sight, or walk away.

Yes, I was messed up. And I had no other definition to what was happening whatsoever.

What I had felt was different than anything I had experienced before; not towards my parents, my family, my friends or even my previous girlfriends. I couldn't describe it; was it love? Or was it much stronger than that? It confused me to no limits; I did _not _feel that way about her three minutes ago. Yes, I wanted to apologize; I understood the reasons that made her lie to me. Maybe I even wanted to be friends with her again, but not like that; now, I wanted _more _than just friends, or even best friends.

"Randy?" she breathed, her voice gaining more confidence; it was shaking a second ago.

I closed my eyes unwillingly and took a deep breath before opening it again. "What just happened?" I asked slowly.

She flexed her hands together, looking down at them. "I -You," she stuttered, her lips' color fading to a light pink, "I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow at her, taking a step closer; it felt better. "Don't be," I said, "I should be -What happened?" I repeated.

She grabbed the only chair I had in my room, the wooden one, and sat on it slowly, still looking away from me. I wanted to change that, but I was too distracted. "Have you heard about imprinting, Randy?"

Imprinting, imprinting. I could recall that legend -when wolves see their soul mates and recognize them by their instinctual feelings. Wait, whoa. Soul mates?

"You know it, don't you?" she whispered, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Randy," her voice was restrained. She stood up and turned to leave but I caught her arm and she froze. I had no idea what she was talking about; I felt...I didn't know how I felt, exactly. Maybe surprised. Yes, definitely surprised, in the most amazing kind of way.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "This is...great," I expressed, "I don't know how you feel but-"

She cut me off, her eyes fixed on mine as she faced me. "I imprinted on you when we were three," she informed.

My grip loosened but she stayed where she was, looking at me and waiting for an answer. She imprinted on me when we were _three_? This was _definitely _not my day. "Wow. You mean-"

"Yes, Randy," she reassured, "Even if it wasn't like right now; you were like a little brother to me, then my best friend," she explained, a smile forming on her perfect lips. "You gave me the best days of my life, Randy," she said.

I grimaced, knowing where this conversation was leading us, "But then I left you behind," I completed, "And ruined your life."

"No, you didn't," she defended quickly, automatically.

I sighed; she was still stubborn. "I _know _what I have done," I admitted. It made it much worse knowing that she had imprinted on me back then; if it was the same as I was feeling right now, it must have been one-thousand times worse than what Colby had shown me. "Look at you," I said, taking her face in my hands. It sent an electric jolt through my body, and she felt just _right_; she wasn't cold like everything else was these days, she was just _perfect._ "You're -"

"I'm just fine, don't worry about me, okay?" she rushed through the words, her face gaining some color as I felt her soft cheek.

"Can you promise me something, then?" I asked, reluctantly dropping my hands; it wasn't even appropriate. She looked at me questioningly. It was wonderful how she could communicate with just her eyes. "You have to eat better," I stated, "And stop lying to me, please."

She broke eye-contact with me. "Who told you?" she asked.

"Your brother," I answered truthfully, "You were a mess."

"I really hurt him, didn't I?" she mused. "And I hurt you -and dad, and mom, and-"

I cut her off with a hug, shushing her gently. "It's okay, I swear," I said, "I don't really care right now about what happened _three years ago_," I continued, "And I'm sure they won't, either, as long as you're better. They love you." She wrapped her arms tightly around me, their feeling different than when she used to hug me before. They felt right, like they fit where they were.

I didn't know where all those comforting words came from; I wasn't the type of person to speak up. But, again, this was _Sarah, _I always open up to her. She had always had something about her that made her comfortable to talk to and easy to trust, which was probably why I was that shocked when she lied to me. It made me remember something though...

"Were you going to tell me what you are against Alpha orders?" I repeated, cocking my head to one side as I broke away our hug.

She forgot about what she had said for a moment and frowned. "What orders? I could've always told you," she admitted, "You're my imprint, even the Alpha can't tell me not to tell you," she elaborated, "But, honestly, it was always Sam and Emily who didn't want to tell you. I had to respect their wish, you know."

"Oh," I said; it was my parents _from the very beginning_. That explains why they wanted me to talk to her; they felt guilty, maybe. Did they even know about the imprinting? Did anybody tell them about it? Or were they imprints in the first place? I had to ask them that later. I took her hand, frankly just taking any chance to do it; they felt simply good, and dragged her to sit beside me on my bed. She gave me a tired half-smile.

"I missed looking at you," she admitted, "Directly, I mean."

I frowned. "Directly?" I quoted.

She blushed subtly and looked away, at our hands; I was still playing dumb and holding it. She didn't seem to mind. "I -I couldn't stay away from you completely," she mumbled, "It's not...physically possible. It hurt too much," she whispered, "Besides, I needed to check how you were doing. I was worried about you."

I squeezed her hand gently, showing her that I understood. But I needed more explanation. "How so? How did you manage to still see me? I never noticed you around."

She took a deep, relaxed breath. "I don't know if you will find this creepy, but-" she paused for a second, licking her lips, "I used to follow you to and from school, and when you sat on the beach and just hung around La Push," she said generally.

I tittered. "It _is _sort of creepy," I admitted. "But, I know I would've done the same if the roles were switched." This force -this magic that was flowing in the room right now confirmed it. I wasn't sure if I could take all those years without seeing her, or even talking to her directly. I would need some sort of contact. I would need to hear her say my name, speak to me, open up to me -trust me.

But, again, that was what messed her up.

"Don't blame yourself," she said, touching my hair. I guessed we were _both _looking for chances. Before I could even ask her what made her think I was thinking that, she spoke. "I can read you like an open book. Years and years of practice," she chuckled.

I smiled at her, noticing how the sparkle in her eyes was getting more evident. "I'm sorry you had to go through this."

She shook her head. "It's not your-"

I cut her off. "Yes, it is," I insisted. "Now, just accept the apology without stubbornness."

She laughed, her laughter like musical bells. "A lot of people complain about that," she said, "But, I guess that's how I am."

I sighed. "How can I make it up to you?" I asked.

"You just did," she replied. "Just talking to me-"

I rolled my eyes. "Sarah, I'm serious."

She pondered that for a second before she leaned on my chest. "I need to sleep," she yawned.

I, hesitantly, wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You can sleep here if you want," I granted.

She closed her eyes. "Thank you," she breathed, "For everything, for giving me a chance."

"Thank _you_ for forgiving me now," I said after a second of thinking, but I never heard her answer; she was already asleep. I laid her on her back gently and sat on the wooden chair, knowing she didn't need the covers.

* * *

I woke up to the gentle breeze hitting my face. I had fallen asleep as well, apparently, on the chair. But, to my surprise, Sarah wasn't asleep, or anywhere in the house when I woke up. I just found a note where she was sleeping. I stood up and picked it up.

_'You looked tired. I couldn't sleep, sorry. Call me when you wake up, maybe we could hang out as friends. I'll tell you later. -Sarah'_

I sighed; I knew I couldn't ask for any more right now, even though, I had to admit, that I _felt _like I needed more. Maybe that wasn't how it worked, maybe it didn't require being 'soul mates'. I knew, for sure, that what I felt for her was much bigger than just what I had felt for previous girlfriends; she was more important than _just _any other girl.

I decided I would call her after patrolling though; I knew I had to go from the bright green _4:00PM _on my alarm clock; it was time for my patrol today, and I didn't want to make the 'big boss' angry with me. Well, more than he was anyways. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated my guts.

Not wanting to talk to my parents just yet, I jumped out of the window and sprinted my way to the forest, inhaling the fresh air that smelled different than before. I couldn't deny it; I was happy.

Even though I had super-heightened senses I couldn't sense Colby as he showed up from behind, speeding to stand right in front of me. I stopped before I could phase. "Um, hey?" I mumbled, not knowing what to say. What would _you _say to your imprint's brother, who's also your 'boss' and the one who had to see his sister hurt because of you?

"I need to talk to you," he clarified, crossing his arms over his chest and reminding me _so much_ of his father, Jacob Black, at least in his glare. His brown hair was messy, like usual, and his green eyes were on fire. Yeah, he hated me.

"Yeah?" I said, "What did you want to tell me?" I asked, leaning on a tree behind me. I wasn't afraid of him. What could he do to me? We were both equal in strength, right?

He narrowed his eyes at me as he approached slowly, the grass shuffling underneath him. "Do you think it's that easy, huh?" he said, his voice venomous. "You just imprint on her and everything is back to normal? Everything is okay?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?"

"You broke her too much, Uley," he said, "You can't expect her to just heal with one magic look or any of that."

I stared at him. "Did she say something?"

He shook his head. "No, but that was what she was thinking on patrol," he explained, "She was thinking how she couldn't feel for you more than just a friend, and she blames herself for it," he added. "I don't know about how you feel, but I came here to tell you one, very important thing, Randy."

"What is it?" I asked bluntly.

He half-smiled. "Don't you ever dare to force her into anything just because she cares for you," he warned, "The last thing you'd ever want to do is mess with a part-vampire shape-shifter." I had forgotten about that. He really was stronger than me.

"I would never-" I started.

He cut me off, his hand on my throat. "You don't know how _much _I hate what you have done to her -how much I just want to-" he paused, taking a deep breath and stepping back. "_Don't _hurt her _more_, understood? She was supposed to patrol this evening as well, but she's sleeping at home. Don't think of going there, if you don't want any angry vampires and a werewolf. Family's visiting."

I grimaced but nodded. He ran a hand through his hair before running and phasing mid-air. "What? No other rules?" I mumbled sarcastically, making the golden wolf growl fiercely. I shrugged, knowing I would do my best not to hurt her more than I did.

* * *

_A week later_

"Here you go," I muttered, "Twenty bucks."

Bryce looked at me questioningly, ignoring his burger for a second. "Oh," he laughed, "So, what happened?" he asked, referring to our bet last week.

"Can't really tell you right now," I answered honestly, "But, you'll know. Someday you will."

"Mm," he mused, getting back to his burger. "So," he started, "Sarah Black, hot."

I dropped the knife that I was holding. "Excuse me, what?" I asked, a little irritated.

He smiled slyly. "Tell me you two aren't together," he mumbled, eating. "One day, you don't talk to her. The other, nobody sees you without her. And the girl's-" I glared at him, he cleared his throat. "Positive or negative?"

I sighed. "As much as I would love to..." I trailed off, "but negative, dude. It isn't magic."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What? You can't trust her yet?"

I looked at my hands, turning to open the fridge, "It's her who can't trust me."

He cocked his head to one side. "_Really?_" he stretched the word unnecessarily.

I snatched the soda and closed the fridge. "Exactly," I said, "She had actually told me that last night." Well, not really; she _thought _it. Although Colby -and Uncle Jacob- made sure, for some reason, that we didn't patrol on the same time, I had phased by accident; I got too angry. I saw how she thought she couldn't trust me completely, even if her conscious was telling her it was okay. I saw one very important thought as well, though.

As much as I _loved _her, she loved me.

* * *

A/N: :) So, what did you think? I know I had changed my style since the Renesmee series, was it better or worse? I included more details. What did you think? And what about the lyrics as well? It's the first time I ever do that :D

Don't forget to take a look at the Indie Twific Awards [Link on my profile], and please review; they encourage me to write more :) It's not blackmailing (lol) really, but they do encourage (and inspire :P) me :)

So, review. ;)

By the way, next chapter: Whose point of view? Tell me what you would like to see. I'm trying to make each chapter with only one POV so I would avoid the confusion.

xoxo


	3. Delibrating

7A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm honestly glad that you guys liked last chapter; I was worried it might be too...well, boring. But, I liked it anyways :)

A lot of you have voted for Sarah's point of view for this chapter, to know what was going on in her head. I liked the thought, so I did it that way. But, I promise you Colby's point of view later and, of course, the main point of view of this story is Randy's, I'll get to what his relationship with Sam and Emily later on =)

Oh, and Sarah is mostly human and a _little _vampire and she can turn into a wolf. Thus, she can get thinner. What? Don't athletes get thinner? The reason the wolves eat and eat without getting fatter is because they burn those calories running and so. =)

You don't know how much fun listening and searching for lyrics is. So, I decided I would search for every chapter. Why not? It's refreshing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's. Everything else that you recognize from the Twilight Saga is owned by Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_What if there was no lie  
Nothing wrong, nothing right  
What if there was no time  
And no reason, or rhyme  
What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side  
That you don't want me there in your life_

_[Coldplay - What If]_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three_

_Sarah Black_

I pulled my red, silk sleeves up to my palms and rested my head on my soft pillow as the soft tunes flowed in my ears. As relaxing as this scene might be, I wasn't the bit relaxed. Today, I went to Randy, as Aunt Rachel told me to, and talked to him. He also imprinted on me -as simple as that.

I had been looking forward to this for a very long time. Maybe that was the reason I was rushing to see him in the first place. I had convinced myself it was because I was worried about how he was coping after he found out what he really was. But, no. I was sure I just wanted to confirm everyone else's theory that we really were soul mates, and it was destined for us to be together. Thus, the imprinting.

Although it would've been interesting to prove that imprinting didn't have to do with soul mates, but with something else we had no idea what it was, I was relieved he really was my soul mate. Because, honestly, I wouldn't have taken it more than that if all what I had suffered for years wasn't for the person I was meant to be with; I was already on the verge of breaking, if I hadn't been broken already.

I couldn't blame Randy for anything though. If I could blame anyone, it was me. I was the one who had to hide the truth from her imprint and watch him go away -turn his back to her. I was the one who let it hurt her too much. But I couldn't help it, could I? Could I have spent those years just like anyone else? Hell no. I was, am and will always be committed to the one man that held my heart, my soul and everything else in between.

I jumped as I felt a cold hand on my face; I didn't hear anyone come in the room. I opened my eyes to find grandma, Bella Cullen, sitting beside me on my bed, her legs curled under her and her topaz eyes sympathetic. I didn't know whether I should be surprised, or get back to thinking about the most important person in my life; nobody had told me our family was going to visit us. Or maybe they had, but I couldn't register it nevertheless.

I smiled, the first genuine one in a very long period of time; I didn't have a reason not to anymore; my imprint imprinted back on me, and he was probably in love with me, something I couldn't offer him just yet. "Bella!" I exclaimed, hugging her. I had gotten used to the stingy smell of half my family; theirs wasn't a problem anymore.

She hugged me back without saying a word for a moment before breaking it and looking directly in my eyes. "How are you?" she asked. I knew she was aware I understood she was talking about my...'zombiness' before, as she had put it.

I took a deep breath, removing my headphones from my ears. "I'm much better," I said truthfully, giving her a half-smile to confirm it. "A lot has happened today."

She took a minute searching my eyes for more than what I had said. "Don't lie to me," she said softly, "I know how it is like, believe me, I do." I was sure grandpa was wincing somewhere here. If he was here, that is.

"I'm not, believe me," I mumbled. "Today, Randy imprinted on me."

Her eyes widened before she grinned at me. I glanced at the door, expecting someone to burst through it, but my guess wasn't correct. "This is great," she commented, her joy obvious in her tone. "You should-" she paused for a second. "Why haven't you told anyone about this?"

I shrugged, not really knowing the why. I guessed Colby must have known something while we were on patrol just before I came home, but I wasn't exactly sure; I was too distracted. "I don't know," I sighed, "I have been doing a lot of...thinking," I admitted, my eyes drooping. I was exhausted; I couldn't sleep at Randy's.

She kissed my forehead, her freezing lips contrasting with my blazing skin -ice and fire. "Sleep, now, sweetie," she mumbled. "We'll talk to you when you get some rest." I had a feeling she wasn't talking about _just _sleeping; I knew her too well.

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark already. I noticed that someone had pulled the covers over me, and I mentally thanked them for it; not because I was cold, but I liked the warm gesture, it made me feel...home. It made me feel that maybe they didn't hate me for what I had been doing to them all this time. I was stupid all along to think that my family would ever stop loving me.

I heard grandpa Edward laugh at that from outside my room before he knocked on the door, asking for permission. The man was just too much of a gentleman; where was Daddy to teach him barging in? Okay, okay. Dad also knocked, but let's face it, they were different. I rubbed my eyes and jumped into my flip flops before I opened the door for him.

Grandpa, from the first look, wasn't like any of the other vampires. He wasn't _cold_, regarding his expressions, I mean. Other than his pale skin -_and _the smell- you wouldn't have guessed he was a vampire. He smiled at me.

"And the last time I had seen you was...?" he mumbled, giving me a quick hug.

I chuckled. "Last...Christmas?" I guessed, frowning.

He gave me a worried smile. "No," he answered, "It was actually your last birthday. You don't recall it, do you?"

I looked at my feet, ashamed. "I owe you all an apology," I stated before I looked at his face again. "How much did I hurt you?" I asked, referring to everyone.

He sighed. "It's not that important now, is it?" he pondered, "Your parents just want to talk to you - to have you back," he elaborated. "It's only you, Bella and I here the rest are in the mansion -our old house."

I nodded understandingly, trying not to think about my situation with Randy. It wasn't easy, however, to do that when the person that's on your mind was your walking gravity. And it wasn't that easy, either, to keep it just in your mind when a mind-reader was around, and the mental-shield didn't think of using her power on you.

Bella joined us when we made it downstairs, walking slowly to both of us. Nobody said a word until we were out of the house, not bothering to lock it; who would the lock stop? The weather was cold to a March evening; the wind blew mine and Bella's hair, but it was only me who shivered. I had noticed, along with everyone else, that not feeding well had affected my strength, that and the fact that I didn't phase as often now. I used to take Colby down in most of our 'fights'.

"It's either _genes _have more effect than every scientist thought possible," Edward mused, "Or you have taken too much out of your father's thoughts."

I gave him an amused look; I knew what he was talking about. "Genes," Bella and I replied in one breath.

He laughed. "We should...follow Alice's advice," he spoke to Bella, "Unfortunately, though. I have never thought I would say that."

Bella nodded seriously. "We really should. What about tomorrow, maybe? Will she be able to put it together?"

He shrugged. "She had arranged Nessie's wedding in a couple of months, and ours as well. Can't she arrange a simple reunion in one day?"

I raised my eyebrows at both of them and cleared my throat loudly. They both glanced at my direction, the same wicked smile on their faces, I gave them a suspicious look. What reunion were they talking about?

"You'll know, I promise," he said. I sighed and shrugged. "Now, if you could please hop on my back; your speed is getting on what's left of my nerves," he teased. I loved a good challenge, and he was well aware.

"The back door?" I decided. He grinned and Bella rolled her eyes.

I crouched, ready to sprint and I did, feeling the delicious taste of the musky wind of the woods that I had missed, even if I was just patrolling a couple of hours ago. Everything felt different now, for some reason. From my peripheral vision, I could see Edward's trail, just a couple of meters ahead of me, and I knew that, by this rate, I couldn't win. So I collected every inch I had of my instinct and focused hard, jumping the highest I could in the air, just to land on fours, in my white wolf form.

Edward glanced at me and gave me a mischievous half-smile as my speed increased, almost reaching his. I was panting though; it was more difficult to me since I had nothing to eat today at all. I was soon on my full speed, that was when it started to turn sort of automatic, and I could think clearly once again.

Being in that form, my mind could process everything much simpler. I had to ask myself one important question. Was, or wasn't I in love with Randy? How did it feel like? When he looked in my eyes, it felt like he was seeing through me, and it sent butterflies through my stomach, making thinking a minor issue. When he touched my face, it sent an electric current through my whole body, leaving it tingling as he dropped his warm hands. When I touched his hair, his soft, beautiful hair, it was as if I was in my own world -my own perfect fairy tale. When he talked to me, his voice didn't even pass from my ears to my brain; it went straight to my heart.

I knew I sounded like a stupid teenager in a movie that never made it to the big screen, but I was truthful with every word. He really did make my day brighter than it usually was -even before I ever imprinted on him.

I, however, couldn't let him get into me that easily. My subconscious was telling me not to trust him with my heart just yet. I had trusted him before, and he let me down. He couldn't trust me with what I was doing, and he insisted on not seeing me. He was a kid, yes. But I wasn't sure if I could start a relationship with him just yet, I had to wait a little, and hope I could be fixed - hope I wasn't broken beyond repair. I knew I had to take my time before any decisions now. Very unlike me, wasn't it?

Me tripping on a stone on the ground snapped me out of my reverie. Bella managed to catch me before I fell on my face and Edward followed right after, frowning. I almost chuckled at that; did they really think I would get hurt? Oh well; it was probably a reflex reaction. "You really don't eat well, do you?" Edward asked worriedly.

_I was just thinking_, I thought, _You should know._

He showed no reaction to my words as I straightened myself. I glanced at Bella who looked like she was focusing on something. Great; she must have been shielding me the entire time. Well, it _was _kind of relaxing to know that your grandfather wasn't in your head as you thought about the person you were in love with. Yes, I had to admit it, I was in love; whether it was because of the imprint or anything else, I wasn't sure.

"Bella, could you please-?" Edward asked. She rolled her eyes and unshielded me, but not before a warning look in my direction. We were still standing, the house in my vision line -which meant we were in hearing and vision distance of everyone.

_I'm okay, _I reassured, _Don't worry about me._

He shot me a worried look. "It's Bella all over again, just like I had seen her through Jacob's eyes," he mused. Bella looked up at him and kissed his cheek, whispering something too fast and low for me to hear, and I honestly didn't want to hear; imagining my father with my grandmother just sent chills through my spine.

The rest of the walk home was silent, and slow. Mom was waiting for me with her usual kind smile and a bag in her hands. I ran to her and licked her face, showing her my appreciation. Her eyes lit up and her smile turned to a grin. Mom knew me too well, and she knew I was different than before, different than yesterday.

"Sarah!" she exclaimed, her breath shaking. "Sweetie..." she mumbled. I whined loudly, unable to express my feelings using decent words -or any words for that matter.

_He imprinted on you, didn't he? _she projected in my head, _My God. Honey, you look better._

I gave her a full-length wolf-grin and snatched the bag with my teeth, trying not to get it wet as I ran to the cottage -Edward and Bella's- to change; I knew it was clothes; it had been some sort of a routine.

After changing into the jeans, white chiffon top and white heels that Alice, obviously, or Rosalie had prepared for me, I took my time getting back to my family. I thanked God multiple times nobody was on patrol then, or else they would've heard my thoughts. Imagine _that_.

_You're on your way? _Colby asked in my head. We could communicate in any of our forms.

_Yes_, I answered, _who's there?_

_There's Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett- _he started but I cut him off.

_All of them_, I summed, _Right?_

I could feel his amusement. _Yeah, exactly. You know? Although I would've loved to get back to those blood-hunting days and try some vampie techniques on that Uley guy, I'm slightly, just a little bit, thankful he imprinted on you. _

I laughed loudly. _You hurt him and I shred you into tiny pieces and feed you to the dogs, Thomas. No pun intended._

_It's good to have you back, _he commented.

_Hey! I wasn't that -_ I thought but he cut me off.

_Yes, you were._

_

* * *

_Even though I was 15 years old, and had been fully mature -physically, at least- for about 12 years, I was still not too old for the classic Jacob-Black-hug. Dad was literally squeezing me as we stood in my room, after a long, entertaining day with half my family -the Cullens. I was glad I wasn't completely human, or else I would have been dead from lack of oxygen three minutes ago.

"Sarah Rose Black," he started, his voice restrained. "If you dare go where you were again, well, I don't know what I'll do then," he admitted.

I hugged him closer, if that was possible. "I won't," I said, "I promise, okay?"

He chuckled. "Fine," he surrendered and broke the hug, grabbing my face in his hands. "We love you," he stated, "We want what makes you happy," he continued, "But, if that boy ever touches you inapp-"

I cut him off with a long, genuine laugh. "Don't worry, Daddy," I kissed his cheek, "We're not even a couple," I said truthfully, adding a 'yet' mentally.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know the timing between Sarah's phasing in that chapter as she was running with Edward and the timing Randy saw it in her head is huge, but it was because she was still thinking about it even though they started hanging out together. It was a permanent thought...

Next chapter: I think Randy's POV. More Cullens, more wolves...and the reunion Alice decided she would happily do :)

Please review, tell me what you thought of it and the lyrics :) I really don't update that regularly unless I get reviews to motivate me. It's not about anything but motivation, really ;) Besides, I've been good; I didn't leave any cliffhangers *yet*, have I? ;) :D

xx


	4. Bet Your Heart

A/N: Again, thanks for the _great _reviews! Keep them coming guys =P

Oh, just a side note: If you like thrillers, _Live Bait _by _P.J. Tracy _is definitely recommended. I know it isn't exactly new, but I just got it :)

This chapter is kind of...intense. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me either ways.

Oh, and Alice thought it would be better if she took her time preparing the reunion, so it's set after the conversation of Randy and Bryce ;)

* * *

_I can sit and listen  
Or I can make you scream  
Kiss it and make it better  
Just put your trust in me_

_[P!nk - Oh My God]_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Randy Uley_

A reunion? Who the hell came up with that idea? Yes, I wanted to meet Sarah again, since I had only seen her yesterday morning and _damn _how I missed her now. But I didn't need everyone else from the Reservation, _plus _the veggie vamps. I knew they were family, but all I needed right now was to take her, and talk to her alone. I wanted to make her feel better. I wanted to replace every stinging memory she had for the past three years.

However, I was going to take that chance to see her. Colby had warned me, though, that their grandfather was a mind-reader, their great uncle could sense emotions and well, they could all tear me to little pieces if I 'misbehaved with their little princess'. I had to admit, they were intimidating. I had seen them before, though. It wouldn't be so hard, would it?

"I don't get it," mom admitted, "How come you're _so _tall?" she laughed, jumping to kiss my cheek. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"It's not my fault you're short," I mumbled, kissing her cheek as well.

I couldn't stay mad at my parents for hiding the wolf secret from me for more than 24 hours straight. We spent hours talking last week, just figuring everything out. It was mean, however, that they used the whole old memories weapon on me; they reminded me of when I was a little kid, and how I used to laugh at the legends and tell them it was bull and that it would never happen to me. They also reminded me of how easily I was scared. Gee, they had to find excuses, hadn't they? Oh well, I forgave them for it anyways.

Who could be mad at someone as gentle and caring as Emily Uley? Or someone as extremely responsible as Sam Uley? See? I simply couldn't.

She hit my arm with all she had of force, wincing right after. I guessed she had forgotten I couldn't feel what she had just done. "Shut up," she scowled, groaning a little and dad was right behind her in less than a second. You would think he had lost his speed -well, he had, but he never lost his love to my mother. The love of an imprint -how amazing.

"What? What happened?" he asked her, hugging her from behind. I rolled my eyes and skipped past them to hurry downstairs. I fixed my brown t-shirt and regular, blue jeans before I stepped into my sneakers and waited for them at the door.

"Are you two going to come?" I yelled, smiling but urgent at the same time; any second they were going to waste was a second from my time with Sarah. "I can go with Embry or something." Embry was the beta of the pack now, and he was, I thought, the best one I could get along with in the pack; the rest were only Paul, Colby, Quil and Seth, and only Embry was the one who could forgive me for what I had caused to Sarah; Paul was her uncle, Quil was her father's best friend, Seth was her great-uncle and Colby, obviously, was her twin brother. Embry was close to her as well, but he seemed to understand better.

"No, no. We're here," mom reassured, marching quickly outside to our car. Dad and I followed her.

"Can't believe I'm going to the vamps house by my own free will," Dad muttered, getting into the driver's seat.

I laughed, but mom didn't notice what he had said so she looked questioningly at me. I ignored her and spoke to dad. "It's not like you haven't gone there before."

He shrugged. "It was always Dr. Cullen, Jacob, your mother, or, well, you," he explained. "It's the first time I actually want to go."

"They're nice people," I commented, "That's how I thought of them before, and how I think of them now, after I knew what they are." It was the up side of knowing the vamps before you knew what they were.

You would think that my imprint being biologically related to vampires would disgust me. Well, I wasn't really an average guy, the Cullens were different than the ones we had to rip apart _and _Sarah wasn't a vampire or a werewolf to me; she was my best friend. I didn't care if she was a fairy or if she turned into a crocodile at night, she would still be the Sarah Rose Black I trusted, and was now -surprisingly though- deeply in love with.

"By the way, I want you back alive, please," mom, or just Emily, commented. "Don't piss Paul off," she warned, "Or Jacob," she added, "Or Co-"

I cut her off. "Don't piss _anyone _off," I summed, rolling my eyes. I didn't really care, and I would like to try and challenge Paul for once. Colby was a dead case; he was biologically stronger.

The rest of the ride was more or less silent; I was on the edge of my seat, and there was no conversation they could start that would catch my attention that was directed to only one person -Yes, it was her. I couldn't wait to meet her again, which what made me jump out of the car, to where she was standing in front of the huge mansion with Alice.

As soon as I took my first breath, though, I was struck by the strong scent of the Cullens, which made me growl violently. Sarah's worried eyes snapped to my direction, meeting mine. She shook her head ever-so-slightly before she ran to me, extending her hand. Everyone had a surprised stare on their faces, apart from Edward, Colby and Jacob; Edward read my mind and the Alphas probably expected it.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me away with her to the deep forest. "How didn't you expect it?" she scolded. "It's-" she sighed, "One-oh-one vampires," she completed, losing her interest in yelling at me and stopping in the middle of the woods.

I was still struck by the situation, but I regained the ability to speak after a few seconds. "Why did you get me here?" I asked, "I was going to do just fine. I'm good with controlling my temper," I defended.

She rolled her light eyes. "No, you're not," she simply stated. "I know it took me a _lot _of time to get to perfection."

I smiled at her, amused. "You've always had this temper..." I teased.

She narrowed her eyes at me, its color almost disappearing between her thick, black eyelashes. "I did _not_!"

I leaned my back at a tree, crossing my arms over my chest, calm. "Yes, you did," I insisted, slightly enjoying this.

She half-smiled. "I'll prove it to you," she sat down on the grass, "And not be provoked by what you're saying."

Sarah had always loved a good challenge, even if it was a simple bet. It made her special, more like...her, like Sarah Rose Black -the most unique character worldwide. My imprint, ladies and gentleman. I was proud of her.

"I bet you can't beat me in a fight," I changed the subject, and didn't change it at the same time. I insisted on making her lose her temper.

She flashed her eyes with a hint of anger. "I'm genetically stronger, Randy," she reminded me, her voice restrained. "I can beat you in a second."

"I bet you..." I mused, "Your heart."

She froze and cleared her throat. "Randy," she whined, closing her eyes and zipping her lips shut before letting out a long, exaggerated breath.

I was a man, not a little child. My words meant a lot to me, and I meant every word I said. But when it came to her, I couldn't help but kneel down in front of me and take back every letter my mouth had pronounced. "I didn't-" I inhaled sharply, taking back the lie I was about to say, "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I know-"

She cut me off, her eyes still closed. "S'Okay," she mumbled. "I overreacted."

Silence crept over the whole setting, and we both stayed frozen for a good while. What had I done? 'Your heart'? Seriously? Was I some sort of an dumb-ass? Yes, I wanted her to give me her heart, and trust me with it. I wanted her to feel the pleasure I was feeling just saying her name. But, no. Those were two different matters. She did feel that pleasure when she said my name, something that I was pleased to know. Yet she couldn't trust me with her heart.

Trust. The word consisted of five letters but infinite meanings. I heard someone once say, "Trust's like paper, once it's crumpled, it can't be perfect again." Trust was the only thing I needed right now, and the only thing I couldn't get.

"Do you want to race back to the house?" I asked, "O-Or I can go home and-"

She cut me off again. "Fine," she answered.

I frowned at her surrendering face. "Fine?" I repeated, asking for explanation.

She looked at me with more determination than I'd ever seen in her eyes. "I bet you my heart," she concluded, "But it's going to be on hell of a fight, Randy Uley."

I stared at her beautiful face until I could comprehend what she had just said. "You can't be serious," I muttered, "This is-"

She stood up, her stance confident. "Do you, or don't you, want it?"

I stood up as well. "Are you kidding me?" I grinned, "Of course I do!"

"Come take it," she challenged and did her oh-so-famous back flip, phasing into the bright white wolf that captivated my soul and I followed right after, turning to her opposite: a black creature that happened to be of the same species.

_You're actually asking me to hurt you, _I thought, _in order to win this bet._

She encircled me slowly. _We both know you want it._

_But this doesn't make sense! How am I supposed to win your trust by hurting you?! _I exclaimed loudly, my brain incapable of making any logic out of it.

She leaped on me from behind, startling me enough to fall. _Who said you're going to win this thing? I think I already won._

_How would something__ wrong happen in this world and a girl beats me? _I asked, getting up and forcing her to fall. I winced as she did.

_Sexist, _she growled.

_Not! _I defended as she stood on her fours, facing me, our noses touching. It was the only time that I noticed how huge her wolf eyes were. _Don't make me hurt you, Sarah._

_Don't make me hurt _you_, Randy! _She challenged, her thoughts crossing the 'amused' limits by several miles.

I tried not to think my next move as I, unwillingly, scratched her neck. Her growls deepened and her glare gained more strength before she took a couple of quick steps back. Confused, I stopped moving for a second. And a second was all she needed to push me, knocking down the poor, short tree. My back hurt nearly as much as I felt her throat burn due to the scratches.

I stood up and tried to leap at her but she always managed to escape, leaving me to land on the grass. Desperate, I ran after her, both literally and figuratively. She glanced behind her to see where I was, even though she didn't need to as she could see it through my mind, and tripped on a large rock.

_Damn, _she thought, _that happens way too often._

I approached her slowly as she lay on the grass, her forearms on her chest, and looked down at her. _Are you okay? _I asked, _Does anything hurt?_

She howled loudly, distracting me as she pounced on her legs again, replacing our positions. Her large, pearl white head looked down at me that time. _I'm not that weak, Randy, _she stated, _And the best thing I've learned since I'd first phased was to act spontaneously. _

I growled loudly and lifted my head to bite her weakest point - her neck. She weakened for less than a second, which was all I needed to have her back on the grass once again. Today, I had a little discovery as well: her second weakest point was her stomach, which I had also scratched.

She groaned; this time _really _in pain and surrendered. I flinched at the sight of the blood pouring from her. _God_, I thought, _What have I done? I'm sorry Sarah. Should I go get Doctor Cullen? Or should I get Jacob, huh? What can I do? _

Every cell in me hurt as she took a couple of quick breaths. _I'm fine, _she reassured, _It's healing already. I've been through _much _worse._

_Yeah, I remember_, I noted, _When you came back from that trip with all your bones broken._

_Hey, he forgot my back_, she said casually, _I just had to have someone to feed me, to help me sit up, stand up, etc etc._

She automatically flash-backed to when that happened, 12 years ago and I had to sit down, even in my wolf form, to imagine the amount of physical and emotional pain she must have gone through during the trip to Paris. Then I was just there to make it worse, and I could just feel how much I had hurt her.

I had hurt her more than that Alec did when he broke her bones and was torturing her before he wanted to _kill her_.

_Randy, I swear I didn't mean to show you that, _she thought, _I swear- I would never want you to fe- _she thought but I cut her off.

_This is awful, Sarah, _I said, _And you kept it inside you _all this time_ it's not even bearable! What the hell were you thinking? That I would be happy? Do I _look _happy to you now?_

I couldn't help my outburst; she wasn't being reasonable, and she had hurt herself way too much. What if I never phased? What if it really passed my generation and I had never spoken to her? Would she keep it all inside her? Live _forever _with all that pain, or kill herself?

I shuddered involuntarily. _You have to promise me-_

_I already promised you! _She exclaimed, her wounds healing and I wondered if her heart was doing the same as well. _Randy, you have to believe me when I say that: I love you, you dumb idiot!_

I knew; I was well aware of that fact. I had seen her in her thoughts; she loved me. It had a different feeling when she said it herself, directly to me, though. It meant everything to me then; the feeling was phenomenal. She stayed silent the whole time, taking in my reaction.

_I love you, too,_ I admitted. _I love you and I adore you and this is just way too much._

_It's too late for all of that now, _she decided, _it's past the line of admitting love._

My heart clenched at her words, remembering her trusting issues with me, especially. I still had a lot of time to make her forgive me. Trust, again, proved to be stronger than anything else. But, even love? Even after everything we had seen into each other's thoughts? This bond, this magical bond that held us both prisoners of our feelings, wasn't even capable of breaking the brick trust wall I had built for myself, was it?

She laughed, and you would think she would sound like a choking dog but she sounded like the most innocent puppy in the world. _It's not that, smarty, _she noted, _you won the fight -you won the bet._

* * *

A/N: Haha :D What did you think of that?

I know, I know. I said the reunion is that chapter. But, hey! I had the idea and I couldn't resist it! I wanted the same ending, but I would've made it classic. But they're both wolves; nothing is classic, is it?

Reunion: Next chappie. I'm shuddering at what I imagine will be Jacob's face already. And Colby - *shudder* Damn. Why did I have to make them protective? lol

Please review and tell me what you thought of it. 'Motivate me' ;]

xx


	5. Getting Around

A/N: God, I'm so extremely sorry for being so late; but I'm having my exams now, plus Im working on my YA fiction novel =)

I wasn't very pleased with the number of reviews last chapter, but, oh well. All I could do is my best with the story.

Oh, and voting for the Indie Twific Awards has begun. Please vote for Shooting Stars in the "Best Action or Drama Story", if you think it deserves it. This in no way affects my updates. And voters do not get any special treatment . =)

This chapter is mainly about Colby's reaction.

* * *

_It's like I've been awakened (every step I'm taking)  
Every rule I had you breaking (every move I'm making)  
The risk that I'm taking (the chances I'm taking)  
With a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place  
_

_[United States Of Pop 2009 - Blame It On The Pop]_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five_

_Colby Thomas Black_

I laid my head on my pillow, watching Alison re-arranging my desk with great dismay. "How do you _live _with all this mess? Someday you _will _come back here to find nothing but a rug."

I laughed loudly as she put the pencils together, away from the clothes and books -Yes, on the desk. Why are you asking?- "What? They'll conspire against me and run away? Seriously, Allie?"

She rolled her blue eyes. "No, idiot," she answered, turning to me, her hands on her tiny hips. "_I _will take them somewhere where someone really appreciates them."

"I'll track you down."

"Not if I told you not to."

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" I scoffed. "You know you love me, kiddo."

She sighed exaggeratedly, putting a hand on her chest. "Oh will my life be miserable. Get a life, big boy."

"I have a life!"

"Not now, you don't look like it," my 12-year-old imprint pointed out.

I narrowed my green eyes and sat up. She grabbed my leather chair and made herself comfortable. "No?"

"No, you don't," she confirmed, twirling in the chair. "Gee. Look at yourself. What do you see?"

"Tall, strong and handsome," I joked.

She huffed. "Be serious!" she whined.

"What? You don't think I'm handsome?"

"Shut up, idiot. God, where did you get that brain, Black?"

"_Not_ from me!" Dad yelled from across the hallway as he approached the room. "Your sister has gone to the woods with Randy; he was about to phase downstairs."

_Still needs to work on his temper._ "'Kay; I'll check on her in a few."

"Good. Come down soon, everybody's there."

"Sure, sure."

I could hear his footsteps as he strode down the stairs. Turning to Alison, I got back to the subject. "So -"

"It's that look!" she pointed at my face. "Whenever someone mentions Sarah and Randy."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What look?"

She sighed irritably. "That one; the one - you just look really, what?, worried, angry and sad and everything that shouts 'Not good'. Why?"

"She's my sister, I worry about her."

"It's beyond that, we both know," she reasoned, coming to sit next to me on my bed. "Way beyond that."

"Stop acting all grown up, Allie," I changed the subject, "It doesn't go with your-"

"This isn't about me!" she yelled, serious. "What on Earth has Randy done to you?"

What did he do to me? I thought. He did everything. He ruined a perfectly happy family life, turned my sister into a zombie and had been terribly annoying since I could get in his head. Then he imprinted on her, got back to seeing her and thought everything was as good as it would ever be.

The annoying little brat.

"Oh, nothing," I replied. "Look, I don't want to-"

"You make me talk about what annoys me, now it's your turn," she said, her voice softening and growing in so many ways I couldn't have the time to ponder about.

"This is different," I resisted, "You're my-"

"Imprint, I know," she finished, "But, mind you, you're mine as much as I'm yours."

Oh, I didn't mind a bit.

"You and Billy talked way too much that night," I commented, again diverting her attention.

"You're impossible. I'm leaving," she rose to her feet and fixed her t-shirt.

I grabbed her arm quickly. "Allie - don't."

"Then you have to talk about it," she decided, her mouth set in a firm line.

She could be very persuasive, if you haven't already noticed. That little girl was my imprint for a reason. "Fine. Ask."

Her lips broke into a victorious grin. "What did he do?"

"Broke Sarah's heart," I answered, crossing my arms over my chest as I broke eye-contact. "Next."

"He's her imprint, right?" she checked.

"Has been since we were three."

"Wow. You told me you didn't look exactly three then, right?"

I smiled. "We looked like sixteen-year-olds," I clarified.

"And they're back together now. You're mad because...?" she cocked her head to one side, uncomprehending.

Sighing, I answered. "Because she was too much broken, Allie. And now he's taking her for granted."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He wants to be with her," I answered flatly, "As in boyfriend-girlfriend kind of way."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Your point."

"My point?" I repeated incredulously. "He does all that then gets her back, what the hell?"

She took a deep breath. "Maybe he had his reasons," she said, "But he loves her, right?"

I grunted. This was one point I had avoided; maybe because deep down I felt it, but I wasn't sure. "Yeah; he imprinted on her as well."

"Your point?" Alison repeated. "Thomas, don't stand in the way of your happiness if you care about her."

"I do, of course."

"Then let them be, gee. What is wrong with you?"

I licked my suddenly-dry lips. "It doesn't feel right to me."

"But it is right, so stop doing that. For me, okay?"

I looked up at her pleading eyes. "Allie, don't do this to me," I warned, "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Then, will you?"

I closed my eyes, inhaling sharply. "I'll give him a chance. But if he ever-"

She cut me off with a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you, Tommy. I appreciate it."

Tommy, Thomas, Thomas-wolf; all nicknames and all reminded me; far or near, this girl was holding me around her pinkie and freaking enjoying it.

*

_Where do you think she is?_ Mom asked, trying to hide her worry, her hand on my arm. _Isn't anyone on patrol now?_

_No_, I answered, _everybody's here, around the house and so. It's only her and Randy._

_Who do you think can go check on them?_ she questioned.

I glanced around me, trying to analyze the situation. Dad was definitely out of choice; I wouldn't have him worried, Quil was somewhere with Claire, Sam and Emily were humans now, the vampires couldn't -

"Edward!" I called. He turned to me reflexively, immediately and apologized to Bella before he ran to where I was standing.

"What is it?"

_Can you hear Sarah or Randy? _

He was still looking at me the exact same way. Same ol' Bella Swan, shielding everybody's thoughts. I deliberately projected the same question to him. He thought about it for a second. "Bella?" he called gently. She rushed to his side.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Drop the shield, please, will you?"

She frowned slightly but did as he said. He concentrated for a little more than a minute before turning his head towards Carlisle and gesturing silently for him to come, unwilling to worry anyone.

But, hell, I was worried.

As soon as Carlisle joined Edward, he mumbled something too fast and low for most of us there to make out. Carlisle frowned. "You know she's going to be fine," he reassured, "Why all the worries? It isn't the first time."

"She's much weaker than before, Carlisle."

"I'll go, but I don't think I would be of much assistance."

Edward nodded thoughtfully, and I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. I glanced at my side to find that Mom was gone somewhere with Alice. We were alone in the living room, and I noticed how Jasper and Emmett politely guided everyone to our home - the Black residence.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?"

Edward glanced at me thoughtfully. "Alison is waking up."

"Is she okay?" I repeated, my tone different - demanding.

"Nothing out of usual," Carlisle reassured, "I'm going now." He noted as he sprinted outside the open door.

"Should I get her something to wear?" Bella asked, her topaz eyes holding as much worry as Edward's. Edward nodded slightly.

I was tempted to follow Carlisle; for all I knew, there could have been a vampire attack. Oh, who was I kidding? If there was, Edward would've said something. I was just too curious, and seeking the slightest reason.

I wanted to know if he hurt her.

I was pinned to the couch by Edward. I could push him easily, I knew, but I was going to calm down and wait for my rational side to kick in. "I will kill him," I calmly informed. "I will rip his sorry tail-"

"You won't - we both know that," Edward muttered. "You're too good."

"You don't know me," I said. Why was everyone doing that today?

He chuckled. "Yes, I do."

I zipped my mouth shut and decided I would wait for Carlisle, Bella and Sarah to arrive. _Sarah, are you there?_

_No lectures. _She answered. Good; she was in her human form.

_What the hell happened, Rosie? Are you hurt?_

_Bite and a couple of scratches. They're already healing. Slowly - yes, but healing. _

I growled. _What? Did he attack you or something?_

_Shut up; it was a bet. He had to do it._

_What kind of sick bet that resulted in doing that? _

I felt like yelling, or just destroying something within eyesight. The girl was not going to learn from her past experiences. She threw herself into danger and embraced it, the idiot.

I could bet and fight with pack members - okay. But, her? Why? And why fight with her imprint? She wasn't in the right shape to patrol yet, and definitely not fight. Long time ago I excluded her from any plans that involved blood, but she seemed to develop an addiction.

"Ow," I heard her moan, "Don't touch it! It stings already."

Carlisle walked to us with a calm smile on his face. "I told you, Edward, there was no need to worry. I merely disinfected the wounds. She's perfect and upstairs if you want to talk to her."

Sarah and I had our own rooms in the mansion. "Where's Randy?" I glowered.

Carlisle sighed. "Up with her. Edward, Bella went to Nessie."

I didn't care who was where. I just wanted to give him one good, perfect punch right on his nose. Awesome.

*

"I'm sorry, Sam," Dad mumbled, balling his hands into tight fists.

"Don't be silly, Jake," Mom muttered, rubbing his arm gently. "Just look at them, they're happy."

"Aw, they're so cute together," Aunt Mary chirped. "Look at them, Embry - Embry!"

"Huh?" he looked at her.

"Sarah and Randy look cute together, don't they?"

He shut his eyes. "I've seen those kids in diapers. I've seen those kids in diapers," he chanted, "Don't make me look."

His wife rolled her eyes. "Sometime's you're a kid, Em."

"I don't care. I don't like her sitting on his lap."

"Me neither, buddy," Dad and I mumbled in one breath.

Sarah turned only to scowl at us. "Any complaints and we're heading outside."

"No," Emmett said, "God knows what you would do."

"Emmett!" Alice and Rosalie scolded in one tone. He shrugged.

It had been three days since they were officially together, and I had to accept that fact despite anything I was thinking. Her wounds healed and so did her heart. She was finally able to get completely out of the shell she was imprisoned in. I could finally see the old her, and just that made me happy.

Dad had a different opinion though, he still couldn't let go of Sarah. Of course, it didn't require letting go, exactly, to let his fully-mature daughter have a boyfriend. It did require it, though, to let his daughter be with her soul mate. He knew he couldn't avoid it, but he still felt responsible of her, and he thought he didn't have enough time with his newly-recovered daughter.

Sarah had promised her Daddy over and over that she would spend more time with him, that she would repay everyone for every second. But we all knew the power of imprinting, how it could swap your life upside down.

Especially Mom, her especially. She was the most understanding and most supportive of us all. She had always been supportive, but now she was also satisfied. Mom loved how her daughter was finally happy, and relieved that imprinting hadn't skipped Randy's generation. Poor Bryce, Jared's son, he would be phasing anytime soon and he had no idea.

Well, maybe, as an Alpha, I should talk to him. The best distraction.

*

_Sarah Rose Black_ [A/N: Just a little part in her POV]

Long time before this bet, I had known one thing: my heart was his, purely his, and will ever be his property, with every meaning this little word would ever embrace. I could've told him he had it already the day I imprinted on him, but I was well aware I wanted this as much as he did.

"Let me make it up to you," he breathed, caressing my cheek softly. "Let's go to the cliffs - dive - do anything you want."

"I'm okay just here, Randy," I reassured, switching off the TV in our house. Mom had thankfully went hunting with Dad, and I made sure Alison dragged Colby out of here.

"Yeah? You sure?"

I rolled my eyes at him. This double imprinting was too much love for the atmosphere. I liked it. "I am perfect."

He smiled, sending jolts of happiness through my body and leaned closer, our faces inches apart. I stared at him, not knowing what to do. "You are," he agreed, then stood up suddenly, "Do you want anything to drink?"

I scowled at him before sighing. "Get me some water."

He laughed and hopped next to me. "Oh, come here," he said, pulling my face towards him, our lips meeting for the first time for briefest moment before he pulled back. "Sarah Rose Black," he breathed, "I love you."

* * *

A/N: Important:

1) Don't forget to vote.

2) This was the last chapter BEFORE the Epilogue. Remember how I said this was going to be a short story?

3) Please tell me what you thought, of Alison especially :) And any requests you'd like for the Epilogue. Im gonna make it a multi-POV chapter, and I can do something brand new.

Luff you..


	6. Epilogue

A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who bothered to review. I don't honestly know why such a drop in their number happened; nobody left me a negative review. There's one very important thing about leaving a review: you should say what you think, positive or negative. It's called constructive criticism =)

But that wasn't the reason I took so long to update; I've been having my exams -horrible-. Why, again do I need to know the method of extraction of Zinc from its ore? What have I ever done in my life?

Anyways, here's the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me if you did or didn't: it really matters.

Oh, btw, the story was _not _based on any song called Endless Summer, I just liked the name. I had the idea in mind way before I knew about it.

* * *

_In this endless summer  
We will be together  
And I don't this feeling to ever end  
_

_[Ashlee Simpson - Endless Summer]_

_

* * *

_

Epilogue

Sarah Rose Black

"Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time, shifting in the leather seat of my Jaguar that Emmett was driving for some reason. Emmett is one person I couldn't say 'No' to, kind of like Uncle Paul. If you look at them, you'll really find them similar in so many ways, even though they are not each other's biggest fans.

"You'll know later," he repeated, "You can't really bore a vampire, kiddo. Your grandma would've done that thirty years ago if it's possible."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I just want to know why we've been on the high way for over three hours at minimum speed. It's irritating, you know?"

"I'm perfectly aware," he stated proudly, "That's part of the fun."

"Huh?"

He laughed lightly. "Just the look on your face is worth it. You sure you haven't told your brother, right? By your super freaky mind-stuff."

Ever since he woke me up -at five in the morning may I add- and told me we're going on a 'road trip', he had insisted I couldn't tell anyone about it, not even Colby, Daddy or even Randy.

I missed Randy.

It had been six whole years since we got together. We were both now 21, well, I was going to be 21 in exactly a couple of hours. My God. "It's not an Alice birthday, is it?"

As much as I loved my great aunt, dressing up, and partying, I was not ready to spend all those hours just to find myself in their new mansion in Canada with a surprise party waiting for me. "Nope," he reassured, "I would've brought your brother if it was, right? There's a reason I took you while they were out on patrol."

"But Mom knows," I assumed, even though I hadn't seen her since she went to sleep last night. You could say Emmett dragged me out of bed and into the car. You could also say I was in my pajamas. Wonderful, isn't it? Didn't vampires have any patience in them? Gee.

"I wouldn't dare not tell Nessie," he admitted with a grin, only using his right fingers to control the stirring wheel. "She'd torture me for the rest of eternity, literally."

"So where's Rose?" I asked, distracting myself as I fixed my hair in a higher pony tail. I didn't have any kind of cell phones on me, which I thought was intentional.

"With Alice," he answered, "And Bella, I think. Or maybe they didn't tell her, I don't know."

"Tell her what?" I tried to know, but he wasn't dumb.

"Do you think I'd tell you?" he scoffed. "Sleep or something."

For the first time today, I thought it was a really good idea to do so. What benefit would staying up do when I won't know anything? So I lent back on the soft black chair and closed my eyes obediently, hoping that I'd wake up to find myself wherever he was taking us.

But just when I was going to give in, my brother's angry voice filled my head uncomfortably. _I'm trying to sound calm now, but I'm not. W-h-e-r-e are you?_

He didn't sound at all calm, or even near it for that matter. _I can't tell you._

_What do you mean 'you can't tell me'? You're getting us all worried. It's 8 a.m!_

_So? Can't I go out at 8 a.m?_

_Don't play stupid, you're not even with Randy; he's been out of town for a week now, and none of the Cullens is here._

Oh, if you only knew.

Randy had gone with Sam and Emily to the Mekkah reservation to visit his mother's relatives there. He called every day but I still missed him so much it literally hurt. It was weird how the pain was fading slowly since the beginning of this morning, was it some sort of getting used to it? I had no idea. It crept me out a little; like the power of our imprinting wasn't strong enough.

I had to get that out of my head.

_Why don't you ask Mom? She knows._

_She wouldn't tell. Come on, Sarah!_

_Tell Dad to stop worrying, I'm not in Europe or something. I'll tell you when I know for sure._

_Who's with you?_

_Emmett Cullen. _

_When did he come?_

_This morning. Now leave me alone I want to sleep!_

Of all the times I wished I had a part of Bella's shield in me just for the pure sake of blocking Colby out, this was the time I wished for it the most. Colby was getting more annoying as he grew up.

This was going to be one long road trip.

*

Renesmee Black

Not even Jacob's pleading face would make me say where Sarah was going. It was hard to watch him - and Colby - get all worried and protective while I knew I could stop it by just saying what they wanted to hear. But I wasn't going to spoil everything that had been planned; I wasn't intending on making Sarah less surprised, let alone piss off Alice. The last thing any vampire, werewolf or even a hybrid would ever want was to piss off Mary Alice Brandon-slash-Alice Cullen.

"She's okay, right?" Jake asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do you honestly think I would be here, acting very coolly about it if she was hurt?"

"Right," he muttered, "So why can't you tell us?" he pushed.

"Jacob Black," I whined, "I just can't, okay?"

"Fine," he grumbled like the little kid he sometimes was and leaned back in the light sofa. "So what do you want to do today?"

I smiled gently at him and snuggled closer. He wrapped an arm around me as I spoke. "Can we go hunting? It's been a while since I have and it's starting to get just a little annoying."

Hunting was a subject I didn't like to approach much since I had the kids. Nobody in this family liked the idea in general, but they went along with it just to please me. I couldn't take any of that, so I went hunting with my other family -the Cullens, I mean- until they immigrated to Canada, leaving me only hunting when everyone was out, something that Jacob wasn't very happy with. So I settled for late night hunting and weekends because he had insisted I wouldn't go alone again. It was useless to tell him I was at least ten times stronger than the time the grizzlies actually hurt me. I couldn't believe how easily that happened, but it didn't matter now, did it?

I touched the back of my slightly-burning throat reflexively and he let out a satisfied sigh, kissing my cheek. "Sure," he granted, "We can go now if you'd like; I have to go to work at ten. Besides, it's their birthday party this evening, right?"

"Yeah," I breathed, hugging him closer, "At Billy's. He insisted."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I knew he would. Will she be back before the party?"

I grinned. "Definitely," I stated. If he only knew. She would be back, but not the same as she left early this morning. Grinning, I stood up and stretched a hand out for Jacob, which he took willingly and rose to his feet.

"So," he said after we got out of our house, striding quickly deep in the woods, "What do you - What's that?" he asked as a huge black figure sped far between the trees until it was out of sight. "I swear I've just seen Randy Uley. Did you see him? Isn't he supposed to be out of town?"

Busted, smarty.

"What? No, of course not. It must've been something else - a huge bear or something," I defended innocently.

He gave me a disbelieving look. "I know a wolf when I see one," he said, "And the Uleys were the only pure black-"

"Maybe it was something else," I wondered, "Someone new phased - Bryce, maybe? He's seventeen..."

Jacob sighed. "Maybe. But then Colby needs to get out of his room and see-"

I cut him off before he decided something too stupid. "Embry and Paul will take care of him if that's what happened," I rushed, "We need to get going - or you know what, we should go to Rachel and see how she's doing; after all, she's preparing most of the party with Becca. Who's going to babysit Doli, Aiyana and Alex, huh?"

I really, really felt like a little kid once again; coming up with excuses when I was about to be busted.

He looked at me with amused dark eyes, similar to the ones that he used to have when he looked at me when I was younger -a couple of months old- as I played around or messed with someone, especially when I was trying to make excuses to get out of trouble. He knew exactly what I was trying to do.

Pushing a loose curl around my ear, he grinned. "You haven't changed a bit..." he mused quietly. "Not a bit," he added before he sat down on the grass, gesturing for me to do the same. "Now," he started when I sat down in front of him, crossing my legs, "What are you hiding?"

*

Randy Uley

Everything was going according to plan. Sarah was now coming back from Canada with all the Cullens now. I had to admit, even though this whole trip was Emmett's idea, it was a good one; if Sally -my name for her, which is a long story- was around today; I was either going to ruin everything and rush to tell her.

Or she was going to bust me.

"You're nuts, I swear. Just tell her or something," Bryce muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "No need for all those stuff - seriously, dude..."

I smiled. "It's perfect," I announced, "She'll love it. She'll love it, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're getting too nervous; it's gonna go smoothly. But don't you think it's too early?"

"No," I simply answered, "It's been too long."

He shrugged. "'Kay then. What are you going to do now?"

"Go get her then come here," I said, "And _not _find you."

He faked a disgusted face. "You think I'd like to be here? I'm gonna go find Colby or something."

"Don't tell him," I pressed, "We will tonight, but not now, okay?"

"Sure," he said, "I know, I know."

We both turned, every one to his direction and I sprinted towards the Cullens mansion, knowing it was where I was going to meet her. It had been a whole week since I had last seen her. Who knew a week could do so much to me? I wanted to see her - just stare at her without any words.

But, no. Words were of great importance tonight.

I took a deep breath in front of the door and it squeaked open immediately, the short pixie stepping out with a wide grin. "You're just on time," she beamed. "I love you already."

I gave her a nervous half-smile and she dragged me in. The ice-cold skin of hers and her too-stingy scent didn't have the same effect on me as it did before; being that I was trying to get used to it; I had been practicing with Aunt Nessie; she 'showed' me their scents over and over so I could get used to it; even though Sarah never expressed it out loud, I knew that me not getting along with 'what' her family was (which was a part of who _she _was) was hurting her in away or the other.

I just loved that pack plural thing.

Only Alice and Rosalie were there along with Sally, I could only smell them. The rest must have been in La Push already. Over the years, having the Cullens in our territory had become something natural; the Alpha was practically a Cullen - the son of a Cullen.

I glanced at the stairs, waiting for her to come down. "He's here!" I heard her say upstairs, "Rose - let me go!"

"Just wait a second," the blonde vampire instructed, "There. I'm done."

Not a second later, my imprint was striding down the white stairs gracefully in her simple light summer dress and sandals, her thick, wavy black hair tied up in a high pony tail with only a strand falling on her dark forehead, meeting her gray eyes that was complemented by her black eye lashes.

The perfect symbol of beauty.

"Randy!" she chirped, hugging me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her immediately. "Hey, honey."

"When did you come back?" she asked, breaking the hug to look at me.

"Just today," I answered truthfully.

She turned to her great aunts with a smile. "You knew!"

They knew way more than you think, honey.

They both just shrugged indifferently, Alice winking at me as I led Sarah quietly outside. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she answered immediately. "What about you? How was your visit?"

"Great," I told her, "Now, you don't have any special plans today, do you?"

She laughed. "Well, I don't know. Maybe my birthday in an hour? We should head to La Push."

"We should," I agreed, "Happy birthday, sweetie," I kissed her quickly.

"So," she started, "Run there or take my car?"

"Running is better," I decided, "But-"

"What?" she cut me off, frowning a little.

I pulled out the small black blindfold from my pocket and wrapped it around her eyes. She never resisted. "You're not doing any running."

*

Sarah Rose Black

Something was off today. What was everyone hiding from me? I hadn't even seen Dad or Colby today, which I thought was for some reason intentional. And now Randy blindfolded me?

"What is it?" I asked, amused; it had been a while since I had any surprises. But I knew about today's party, so what else was there?

"You'll know soon enough," he said as I could feel him lift me in his arms. I would've rolled my eyes if he could see them. The wind blew through my hair as he sprinted towards La Push - I assumed -, staying silent for a couple of minutes.

"I'm older than you now," I mused, "I have three whole weeks to be the older one."

He laughed. "But I'm bigger," he reasoned, "No matter how hard you try, honey."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know," I admitted and just settled for enjoying the wind that - even in WA- was rare in August.

A few minutes later, I could feel him descending down something. The cliffs, maybe? Oh, yeah; I could hear the waves meet with the shore. "The cliffs," I breathed, "It's been a while."

"A long while," he agreed, settling me on my feet, still blindfolded, and pulling me towards a place where the ground was less sandy. Was it a blanket? Did he prepare a picnic here?

Aw, he was so sweet.

"You didn't bring any 'drinks', did you?"

He chuckled. "Nope, not until _I'm _21 anyway."

"It doesn't affect us. We gotta drink loads to get near drunk."

"Who said I'd let you either ways?"

"I was just saying!" I defended and could practically feel his smirk in the air.

"Now, sit down," he instructed and I did, "And open your hands."

I stretched my palms open then felt something fall in my hands. It was smooth, small, and obviously some sort of an electronic device. He was stupid, wasn't he? Why would he get me something I _knew _was too expensive for him, even if he did work. I had told him over and over I didn't want anything remotely expensive for my birthday or any other occasion for that matter. He was being way too ridiculous.

"Randy-"

He cut me off. "I swear it wasn't expensive," he rushed, "It's just a projector - small and handy. You'll find the memory card with our pictures in it, then you can display it anywhere, like right here," -he removed my blindfold and took the little device from me, pressing on a black button- "Look, there's the start-up menu..." he trailed off, helping me rise to my feet, "Then there are the pictures, look-" he switched between photos taken of us since we were three, until a week ago and gave me the device to control. I was displaying everything on the wall of rocks in front of us. Yes, it was uneven, but the resolution was high enough.

"Sarah," he called and I turned to him to find him on his knee in front of me.

I literally froze.

He was holding a satin box with the cutest diamond ring ever, his eyes pleading. "Sarah Rose Black," he started, his voice low with nervousness, but even, "I love you - you know I do - with all my heart, will you give me the honor of spending the rest of my life with you? Will you marry me?"

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to cry with joy.

So, that was what everyone had been hiding all day! They all knew. Oh my God.

"Randy," I started, my voice shaking a little, "Do you really think I'd say no?" I took the ring from him and slid it on my finger. "Yes, yes and yes I'll marry you!" He stood up and lent forward to kiss me. Our lips moved together for a while, both of us just savoring the moment.

I was engaged to Randy Uley.

*

Jacob Black

What was taking them so long?

Nessie had refused to tell me what _everyone _was hiding. I mean, sure they must have planned something for the twins but why couldn't I know? What was so confidential that I, their father and Nessie's husband, couldn't be aware of?

I felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"Straighten that frown," Billy told me, "They're coming any minute."

"Do you know?" I asked. My father always knew everything about everything.

He shook his head. "No," he replied, "And you shouldn't worry about it - There they are."

I glanced at the door from my place on the couch, next to Nessie. Everyone else -except Colby, who was here- was outside, heading to First Beach.

Nessie had a huge grin on her face as my daughter and her boyfriend entered. Sarah's hands were behind her back, for some reason. Before Colby or I could ask, Randy spoke.

"Can we all go outside? Or do we call the others in? We have something to tell you."

My heart sunk to my knees, my head running the worst possibilities ever. I wasn't even strong enough to say them out loud. Nessie grabbed my hand in hers. "Let's go outside," she decided, the grin never leaving her face. I scowled at her.

Let's be honest here, shall we? I was never a huge fan of Randy, but it was only for the mere purpose of filling my ego; he dated my daughter, and showing him I liked him was something I knew, out of personal experience, wasn't a good thing - for Sarah, I knew.

"It's okay, it's going to be fine," Nessie whispered in my ear. Why did I have the feeling that she was trying to calm me down? I wasn't going to lose control over my temper. "Yes, I know that -" Someone was listening to my thoughts, "But just bear with me, okay, Jake?"

I nodded reluctantly, having the slightest feeling I was going to regret it.

As soon as we were outside, everyone left the small bonfire and approached the couple. Nessie was the only reason I was walking. This wasn't good. This wasn't good.

Sarah took a deep breath, glancing at Randy, before she turned to the crowd around them, releasing her hands from behind her back. "We're getting married."

Damn right it wasn't good.

*

"Twenty-five," I insisted, "Not before."

"Dad," Sarah whined, "This is way too unreasonable."

"No," Colby disagreed, "He's right."

"You both are literally impossible," Nessie shook her head, leaning on Sarah's bedroom door, her bronze curls resting on her shoulders.

It was too soon, I knew it. And I wasn't going to go back in my word. It was a good thing Sam also agreed, though Emily didn't really support him. 'They are bound to be together,' she had reasoned, 'You're just delaying it'.

"Fine," Sarah sighed and kissed my cheek, "We'll wait."

"Are you sure?" Nessie pressed, "You're not mad, are you?"

"No," she said, satisfied, smiling at me. "It really is fine."

*

Randy Uley

I didn't let her father's decision affect my happiness with what had happened today; I wasn't planning on anything too soon anyways. Yes, it wasn't going to be in four whole years, but not in a few months for example.

Who would've thought that would happen? I definitely didn't. It was overwhelming how fate lined out our lives for us, but never gave us a clue. Five years ago, I wouldn't have ever considered I would ever hear her say what she had said today. Her words rang through my head once again.

_"Randy," she mumbled, "Do you really think I'd say no?" she took the ring from me and slid it on her finger. "Yes, yes and yes I'll marry you!"_

I was engaged to Sarah Rose Black.

* * *

A/N: :)

So, did you like it? Hate it? What did you think?

Now that this story is officially complete, I'd like to announce that I have no current future plans for writing on here, but who knows, right?

Please, please, review and tell me what you thought - positive and negative.

xoxo

TooToo


	7. AN New Story!

Hi guys :) I hope you haven't forgotten about me :)

I bring you some news: I started a new story! It probably won't be very long, but not so short either. :P It's called Bleeding Blossom, on my profile.

Yes, it's the **Colby/Alison **story you asked me for!

Please take a look and tell me what you think :)

TooToo


End file.
